Frank N Stein
by Gen. Kavik
Summary: Dr. Frankenstein flees Europe. Under a false name, he takes up residence in a large, Kentucky Farm house where he continues his experiments. Because it is short, i put up all chapters at once.
1. Ch1: Arrival

This fic is based off a script I had to write for my acting class. It's really kind of short, but I still like it.

Chapter One: Arrival

Martin Bishop and his wife, Karen sat at their table in the morning. Mr. Bishop had been out the night before discussing business. He had gotten home late and hadn't been able to tell his wife the great news.

"Today is a great day," Martin said.

"Why's that?" Karen asked.

"I have found s man to rent the room up stairs."

"Finally," Karen said, pouring some coffee. "We have such a nice house. He is very lucky, this man."

"I know the feeling," Martin said.

They both turned to the door as the doorbell rang.

"Now remember," Martin said. "Let me do all the talking."

"I know, I know."

Martin went to the door and opened it. A tall man came in and shook hands with Mr. And Mrs. Bishop in turn.

"And what would your name be?" Karen asked.

"Don't be rude, dear," Martin said. "Offer the man some coffee."

"Would like some coffee?" Karen asked.

"No thank you," the man said. "I don't drink caffeine."

"Don't drink caffeine?" Karen asked. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Honey?" Martin said. "Please go up stairs. I will handle this."

"Fine, fine," Karen said, putting the coffee pot down. "I'm going."

Once she was gone, Martin offered the man a seat and they both sat down.

"Sorry about the Mrs.," Martin said.

"Think nothing of it," the man said.

"So," Martin said. "What _is_ your name?" He took a sip of coffee. "You never did say last night."

"I didn't?" the man said, nervously.

Martin shook his head, still drinking.

"Well," the man said. "My name is… uh… Frank… N. uh … Stein."

"Frank N. Stein, huh?" Martin asked. Frank nodded. "What does the N stand for?"

"Nothing," Frank said quickly.

"Frank Nothing Stein?" Martin asked.

"Yep," Frank said, picking at the table, nervously. "That."

"Okay," Martin said, a little confused. "Why did you leave your old home?"

Frank's eyes glassed over as he stared off into space. He thought back to his last memories of his hometown.

He was running down a street. Close behind him was an angry mob. They shouting and throwing things at him.

"Get him!" the leader of the mob shouted.

"You won't get away with this!" the leader's brother shouted.

"String him up by his entrails!" the leader shouted.

Frank blinked the vision away and looked at Martin, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Bad neighbors," he said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, then Mr. Stein. I would like to welcome you to my home."

They stood and shook hands before Martin led Frank to his new room.


	2. Ch2: Two Months Later

Chapter Two: Two Months Later

Morning came again, as it has come on so many days over the last two months. Not all, but most. Frank was talking on the phone to an associate of his over seas in the dark of the kitchen.

"I've got everything set," he said into the receiver. "The lab, the body parts. All I need is a brain. Then we can create a new monster." He paused as his associate spoke. "I know what happened last time," Frank said. "But this time, the brain will be perfect." He paused again. "What's that noise in the background? Is that mob still there?"

Before his associate could answer, the lights flickered on and the Bishops were standing in the doorway. Frank dropped the phone, startled and turned to face his landlords.

"Uh… Can I help you?" he asked sheepishly.

"See?" Karen asked. "Just like I told you. Always on the phone. Never working. No wonder he hasn't paid us any rent."

"Look," frank said. "I have explained myself several times. I am working on something big that demands my full attention."

"I don't care how big you think it is," Karen said. "You still haven't paid us any rent."

"She's right," Martin said.

"You can't kick me out," Frank said. "My work is too important."

"We're not going to kick you out," Martin said. "But we have had to find you a roommate."

"A WHAT?"

"It's no big deal," Martin said. "Maybe he can help with your big project."

The door opened and a man dressed in a frat jacket came in. his hair was obsessively combed. There wasn't a single speck of dust on his clothes despite how dirty the roads and sidewalks were. And the general manner in which he held himself as he stood gave off the distinct impression that he felt he was better than everyone else.

"Hello," he said in a tone of smugness that no human should be able to speak in. "My name is Bartholomew J. Paxton." He did not extend his hand.

"Him?" Frank said. " How can _he_ help? He's pathetically uneducated at best. At worst… that doesn't even bare thinking about."

"Now just a minute," Paxton said in an insulted tone. "I graduated from Stanford with a 5.0. I majored in Chemistry and minored in Biology. I know more than you think."

"Really?" Frank said, raising his eyebrows. "How interesting."

"See?" Martin said. "I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully."

"Yes," Frank said as the Bishops led Paxton out of the kitchen.

When he was sure they were gone, he picked up the phone receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Igor?" he said. "I think I just found our brain."


	3. Ch3: Two Weeks Later

Chapter Three: Two Weeks Later

Two weeks later, Karen was sitting at the table, reading the comics and drinking her fifth cup of coffee and still not feeling the effects of the caffeine.

"Heh," she laughed to herself. "That Garfield. 'I hate Mondays.' Priceless. How does he come up with this stuff?"

She was interrupted when Paxton burst into the room. His jacket was in shreds and was definitely upset.

"That's it!" he shouted, all smugness gone. "I cannot live with that man!"

Karen gave a big sigh of irritation. "What's wrong now?"

"That man is a freak," Paxton said. "His side of the room is covered with all these strange looking devices, it smell like rotting meat and for some reason he keeps measuring my head." He looked at the door through which he had entered. "I can't take it anymore."

As if on cue, Frank entered holding a bottle of chloroform and a rag. A hacksaw was dangling from his belt.

"There you are," he said, sounding like he was Paxton's best friend. He smiled. "You've been avoiding me," he said.

"That's because you're a freak!" Paxton shouted.

"Oh," frank said. "You don't mean that." He poured some of the chloroform onto the rag. "Come on, big guy. Give us a hug."

"No," Paxton snapped, backing up. "You stay away from me."

They began to run around the table, while Karen tried to stop them without spilling her coffee.

"Stay the hell away from me," Paxton said.

"I just want to express my feelings of friendship towards you," Frank said. "Come here, you."

Paxton picked up a chair and held it like a club. "Don't make me hurt you."

They both stopped when the doorbell rang. Martin walked in with two men dressed in blue and green shirts and matching pants.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Martin said. "But there's a Herr Hans and Klaus Von Rolic from an angry mob here to speak with you, Mr. Stein."

Frank, Hans and Klaus locked eyes. And time froze for the briefest of moment.

"Uh, oh" Frank muttered.

"There he is!" Hans shouted."

"Get him!" Klaus shouted.

They grabbed Frank and lifted him into the air. They dragged him outside and threw him into the waiting angry mob. They carried him off shouting and screaming, taking their torches and pitchforks with them.

After a moment or two of watching, Martin said, "Wow. He didn't even pay us any rent."


End file.
